Elite Ten Council
The Tōtsuki Elite Ten Council (遠月十傑評議会 Tōtsuki Jyukketsu Hyōgikai) is the student council in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy formed by the ten best students. Overview Role The Elite Ten is an illustrious group of students in Tōtsuki comprised of the ten best students in the entire academy each year. This organization is responsible for handling the academy's internal evaluations, including judging the achievements based on the student presentations in the academy grounds as well as helping organize events including the Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Because of their status in the academy, they have certain freedoms when carrying out personal projects such as Erina Nakiri's kitchen expansion project, which resulted in the demolition and disbanding of many Tōtsuki clubs with famed history. They are also given a large budget by Tōtsuki Culinary Academy for them to utilize in any conceivable reason as long as the purchases are related to cooking and food research. The extent is shown through Rindō Kobayashi and Megumi Tadokoro, who have both used this power to travel the world to exotic locations for the sake of improving their cooking. Their authority in the academy is second only to the current director. That being said, even the lecturers have less authority than they do and must obey anything they say. Their power in the Academy is much more powerful, enough so that they can formally request a new director of the campus if the majority of the council votes in favor and overrule the director's wishes himself. Inside of the group itself, members are placed in a ranked order with the 1st seat being the best student in the entire academy. For many, the 1st seat is the highest honor possible in the academy and most successful chefs in the culinary world have been a 1st seat, including Gin Dōjima and Kojirō Shinomiya. Even then, other alumni who attained even the 2nd seat easily found success in their culinary careers. Selection and Seating Order In order to be selected to join the Elite Ten, an Elite Ten review committee scouts any student in the academy who possesses exceptional will, determination, and drive to improve their cooking to the highest level. Academic grades, performances in certain events such as the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire, and most importantly, their Shokugeki records have been major factors for all members chosen for the council. It has been shown on multiple occasions however, that seating order does not necessarily define the strength and/or prowess of an individual and that a lack of initiative or motive has resulted in situations where students with more skill are ranked lower than their higher-ranked peers. Members within the Elite Ten have been known to challenge higher seated members for their seats, though it is not known what kind of compensation comes from a loss between seated members. Students can become a member as early as the beginning of their first year in the high school section as demonstrated by Erina. Azami Nakiri demonstrated that a first year student can acquire a seat as high as the 3rd seat, provided that they show their worth to claim a seat. Towards the end of his first year, Soma Yukihira went as far as to win the 1st Seat for his contribution in the Regiment de Cuisine. However, a vast majority of the seated members are generally 2nd and 3rd year Tōtsuki students. Elite Ten members can use their seat as compensation for a Shokugeki as long as they agree that it is feasible. Non-seated students are allowed to challenge a seated member to a Shokugeki for their membership in the council. However, considering the amount of influence and reputation that an Elite Ten seat carries, challenging an Elite Ten Council member carries serious risks. Should a challenger lose the Shokugeki for a seat, according to Satoshi Isshiki, even expulsion from Tōtsuki will not equate to an Elite Ten seat. Most seated members will not accept a challenge from an unseated student due to a lack of interest from battling them since they are focused on attaining a higher seat. However, seated members can willingly give up their position as compensation for a Shokugeki which carries less risks for the challenger, should they lose. After the fateful Regiment de Cuisine, the members of the newly formed Elite Ten were willing to accept Shokugeki challenges from any Tōtsuki student and wagered their seats. Seated members are considered master level chefs, often of their own specialties, but are known to be extremely flexible, showing great skill outside of their own cooking forte. Many are even well known within the cooking industry for their contributions despite their youth. Members Current Members Former Members Trivia *In the One-shot, the Elite Ten is comprised of the top students for a specific cuisine field. The only member shown was Julio Rossi Saotome, who was the best Italian chef in the Academy.Shokugeki no Soma one-shot, page 22 *A silhouette of all the Elite Ten Council members could be seen in the one-shot of the series. This picture is also used in the series itself.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 9, page 22 *While the Elite Ten Council was first mentioned in Chapter 2, it took one hundred seventeen chapters for the entire Elite Ten to be formally introduced. *The Elite Ten Council is called the Tōtsuki Council of Ten in the Viz media version of the manga and the English dub of the anime. References Navigation de:Zehner-Elite zh:遠月十傑評議會 Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Category:Club Category:Group Category:Elite Ten Council